DM-Pressure
__TOC__ Map description It is a fairly large rustic map, fitted with various structures to climb upon and rack up your defenses and arsenal. The main draw of the map is a giant industrial vacuum chamber, which causes hapless competitors that are trapped inside to expand until they burst into gibs as the pressure is lowered in the room by a pair of large air pumps. Areas of the map include Catwalk hall, Pressure hall, Pillar hall, and Escape tunnel, as well as the eponymous Pressure chamber and the water tank. The map forms an 8-like shape, with a pair of extra passages added for better connectivity. The Catwalk hall is an area located at the west of the map, consisting of several catwalks (forming two levels of height), several boxes, a big water tank pool at the south of the area. It's connected with the Pillar area by way of two lower entrances and a small entrance at the top level; with the Escape tunnel by way of a one-way falling pit; and with the Pressure area by way of the Water tank. Pressure hall is the area where the eponymous Pressure Chamber is located. It has a catwalk going around the area, a water tank pool at the north, pillars and a bin. Aside of its Water tank connection with the Catwalk hall, it's also connected with the Pillar area by way of two lower entrances and an upper tunnel next to the Water tank. The Pressure Chamber is located at the center of this area. It is activated by pushing or shooting one of two buttons located on the side of the chamber. When this happens the door slams shut, a woman announces "warning, depressurization commencing!", and the room is depressurized over several seconds, causing anyone trapped inside to swell up and explode. At the moment the players explode (after about five seconds being depressurized), frags are credited to whoever hit the button. Several items (shield belt, damage amplifier, rocket launcher) are placed inside, so players who are not blown up are rewarded with a significant advantage from the powerups they obtain. Thus much of the strategy of the map revolves around controlling this area. The Pillar hall is a hall full of, well, pillars, acting as the hub of the level. Aside of the pillars it also features a catwalk and a sniper balcony accessible only by translocating or impactjumping. Finally, the Escape tunnel is a Turbine-like vent connecting the Pillar hall with the Catwalk hall, starting from the upper level of the former and ending in the Water tank entrance of the latter. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Archon= |-|Nikki= |-|Raven= |-|Bart= Playstation 2 Archon= |-|Nikki= |-|Raven= |-|Bart= Dreamcast Tips and tricks * The rooms are good for Shock Rifle and Rocket Launcher and the long hallways are conducive to sniping. * Make sure you time the Armor. * If you're going for the belt or UDamage make sure there are no people nearby who might hit the white buttons on the outside of the chamber. * Camping on top of the chamber with a shock rifle is a good idea, as there's loads of health up there. * It's inevitable that players will venture inside the pressure chamber - the goodies inside are just too tempting. You can either hide by the switches themselves (just below windows that offer a view inside), or you can hide on top of the pressure chamber itself. Once someone runs inside, drop down above the switch and quickly press against it. Though you probably won't be spotted if you hide on top of the chamber, getting to the switch quickly is more difficult, and often the player will escape. Remember that trapping someone inside the chamber counts the same as a regular kill. Conversely, keep your eyes open before heading inside the chamber. Don't hesitate once inside; grab the gear and get out immediately. * Stay on the upper catwalks by using the small lifts in the corners of the room. From here, you can fire any weapon onto the floor below (splash damage weapons preferred), while the player on the ground level should have a much more difficult time scoring return hits. Further, at the upper level, you'll find the entrance into the green liquid that grants you access to the tunnel containing the health keg. Trivia * Actually the mapper placed an Unreal razor ammo (above the shock rifle) which UT replaces with its own. * The map has a hidden Level Entry Text: "GET THEM INTO THE PRESSURE CHAMBER !!" PC Changelog * v402: don't kill spectators in the pressure chamber!!! External links and references See also